


To be brief

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: 50 words to 50 sentences





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a challenge I picked up on LJ a very long time ago, half started and just realized I never finished, whoops? Trying to get back in the swing of writing again! Uploading 5 at a time

01 Air: 

Don gasped as he broke the surface and tried to get his baring; he saw lights in the distance just before something (or someone?) grasped his ankle and pulled him back under.

 

02 Apples: 

Alan threw a dishcloth at Don, “If you two don’t stop eating all the filling, I’m eating what’s left of the pie myself.”

 

03 Beginning: 

Don didn’t really get Charlie when they started working together, and while five years later he couldn’t safely say that he did now all the time either, this was much better than the alternative.

 

04 Bugs: 

Don really did need to stop telling Charlie there were bugs in his hair all the time when they were camping- Charlie never believed him when he was telling the truth.

 

05 Coffee: 

When the first thing Don did upon waking up was ask for coffee, Alan gave a shaky laugh and knew he would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

06 Dark: 

Don insisted until he was ten years old that he wasn’t really afraid of the dark- he only left the nightlight on for Charlie.

 

07 Despair: 

The only time in his life (so far) that the despair of learning of his mother’s cancer was rivaled happened the day he was called to a recently abandoned wrecked car only to discover it was his brother’s.

 

08 Doors: 

A lot of doors were slammed and not-meant words said the night that Don casually dropped that his FBI application was in the process of being accepted and that there would probably be some security checks.

 

09 Drink: 

No one was more surprised than Don when he found himself offering to take Charlie out for his 21st birthday; no one was more surprised than Charlie when he found himself accepting- fortunately Alan and Margaret were completely prepared for the aftermath.

 

10 Duty: 

Don stirred at the light footsteps by his door; Alan sighed silently, it seemed his son wasn't even fully relaxed in his sleep anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

11 Earth: 

Don stared at the date circled in red on his calendar and wondered what on earth he was going to tell Robin when she asked why he had to cancel for the third time this month.

 

12 End: 

As the knife penetrated, he was hit with the persistent thought that this was not how he wanted things to end; his body responded and didn't give up the fight.

 

13 Fall: 

He knew clearing the courtyard shifted the target from the milling civilians to the second group of officers moving in from the second site, but the moment Charlie became a target too, his heart dropped to his stomach.

 

14 Fire: 

Don stared into the fire, nursing his beer but not feeling like drinking it yet; his dad had asked if his day had been bad- he didn't know the half of it.

 

15 Flexible: 

Don gave an apologetic grimace as he took in the amount of work already piled on Charlie's desk; Charlie took the folder eagerly however, and Don could almost see him mentally rearranging his day for the extra work to fit.


End file.
